


The Avengers: Quarantine Edition

by Keira_63



Series: it's not the most conventional life, but that's why i love it [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers as family, COVID-19, Clint Barton is Darcy Lewis' Uncle, Darcy Lewis is Clint Barton's Niece, Darcy and the Avengers in quarantine, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, Quarantine, Romantic pairings are background, Social Media, Team as Family, The Avengers trying to cheer everyone up, because this is going to be a happy series, set in the future of this series, so after all the Thanos stuff, some spoilers for what will happen in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: Darcy, the Avengers and friends during the COVID-19 quarantine.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Avengers Team, Darcy Lewis & Loki, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, pre-Darcy/Bucky - Relationship
Series: it's not the most conventional life, but that's why i love it [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354288
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	The Avengers: Quarantine Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of its characters.
> 
> I would recommend all the films (and also the one TV show - Leverage) mentioned by Darcy - if you need more details like the years they were released, the cast etc. then just ask.
> 
> Some of the books mentioned are real. Others are made up.
> 
> All images were found by searching on Google. Full links can be found in the end notes.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting a new story for this series - I was planning on going chronologically and doing the events of Thor next, but I kept getting stuck and couldn't get into the story. Not too long ago I started thinking about doing something set further ahead in the series during the COVID-19 crisis - less than a week later and I've got 10,000 words.  
> I'm afraid I can't make any promises on when the next story in this series will be out, though.

_Hi everyone, my name is Darcy Lewis. Some of you may know me from Avengers press briefings, or from some of the Avengers’ social media accounts – remember, don’t believe anything Tony says about anyone but Pepper – or random photographs with the Avengers in magazines where they always get me on a bad hair day. For those who don’t know me, I am a handler and friend of the Avengers._

_Now, I know a lot of you are probably nervous or worried. People are concerned about their family, their health, their jobs, their houses … their whole lives really. It is a very scary time. The charitable arm of the Avengers, along with Stark Industries, are doing what they can to not only ensure all their employees remain safe and do not lose their jobs, but also to help the country at large in whatever way they can._

_This Youtube account is going to play a part in our plans. We hope that the videos posted here will help you learn, keep you busy and most of all make you smile. There’s going to be content here for everyone and we’ll also be having some competitions for you all._

_The Avengers are still trying to do their jobs to the best of their ability. Some of them are immune to both catching and spreading the virus, and they will be the ones you might see out and about on the news more often. But on their downtime they, together with any of us at home, will be doing our best to keep you all busy and entertained._

_So please, stay as safe as you can and keep an eye out on this channel for brand new videos every day._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

Darcy smiled in satisfaction as she checked the views and likes of the newest video she had posted only two hours ago.

She had joined Steve on visits to various hospitals before, and had seen him read to the children, so she knew he was the perfect person for this sort of video. He didn’t read too fast or impatiently, didn’t add in inappropriate sentences like Tony sometimes did, and was always cheerful.

She sent off a text to him, letting him know he was trending on Youtube and Twitter. Steve didn’t really care about that sort of stuff, but he’d be glad to know that the kids were enjoying his video.

Now to think about what the next video should be. She had a lot of ideas, but she was still trying to sort them all out in her head.

Tony hadn’t been helping. He kept sending her increasingly outlandish ideas. She’d have to find something for him to do soon or he’d only take matters into his own hands and no one wanted that.

* * *

Darcy finished watching the last of three videos Thor had sent to her.

She then stood up, banged her head against the wall, regretted it when her forehead started to throb, and wondered if it was too early in the day for a shot of vodka.

It was 10am.

She pulled up the number for her favourite Asgardian and gave him a call.

“Hi Thor. Yes, I’m alright … and mom … Bucky is good too … Look, I’m really glad you want to tell some Asgardian stories, Thor, but you’ve really got to censor them just a bit. There will be a lot of kids watching, so it may be best to reduce the bloodshed a bit, and for you to not look quite so gleeful when you explain how you beheaded twenty of your enemies in less than thirty seconds … yes, I know you just want to tell the truth … I just really think you should try and keep it less violent … yes, just send me some more and I’ll take a look at them.”

She sighed as she ended the call. Somehow, she didn’t think Thor’s next efforts were going to be much better. Perhaps it would be best to do some sort of question and answer format with him. She’d have to think about it.

* * *

_I’ve got an exciting announcement for you today. We will obviously be continuing with videos in a similar vein to those which have been posted so far, but we’ve also decided to post a few educational videos too, for those of you eager to learn. These videos will all be completed by members of the Avengers team or close associates of theirs, and we all really hope you enjoy them._

_The first of these videos will be posted tomorrow, when Scarlet Witch and Vision will be showing you how to cook a three-course tradition Sokovian meal. Then on Thursday we’ll be uploading an introduction to self-defence video that Black Widow and Hawkeye have put together for you._

_Other videos we have planned, aimed at children, include various science and astronomy lessons from Jane Foster, Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Bruce Banner and Hope Van Dyne; a beginner’s ballet lesson from Black Widow; and an art class from Captain America._

_Then, if you are interested in learning a language, our linguistic experts Black Widow and Hawkeye will be teaching some simple phrases and basic numbers in French, Spanish, Russian, German, Mandarin, Arabic and Italian. Princess Shuri will also be giving lessons in Xhosa, the official language of Wakanda._

_Finally, we will also have a few videos from Thor with some information on the history of Asgard._

_Other videos will appear over time and please let us know if you have any ideas. I can’t guarantee we will be able to complete your requests but if it is possible then we’ll try our best._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

The number showed up as unknown, which wasn’t unusual considering the number of spies Darcy knew.

“Lewis,” she answered.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Nick Fury’s voice came shouting down the line, making Darcy wince.

“I really have no idea what you are referring to, sir,” she replied.

It was true enough. Darcy tended to annoy Fury simply by being herself, and he could be annoyed about any number of things she had recently done.

“Why is the latest Avengers video Stark showing the world how to make a trebuchet with items you can find at home?”

Darcy couldn’t help but smile. She’d watched Tony’s video a few times before she posted it, wanting to make sure the instructions actually worked and that his language was family-friendly. She and Bucky had enjoyed a fun afternoon seeing whose trebuchet was better (it was his, and Bucky hadn’t yet let her forget it).

“Lewis?” Fury barked into the phone.

“It was the best option,” she insisted, “the other two videos he sent me were how to make your microwave sentient and how to hotwire a car.”

Fury swore furiously.

“We can’t just leave Tony out,” Darcy reminded him, “he’s one of the most visible Avengers.”

“He’s a pain in my ass.”

Fury had a point. Tony _was_ a pain – but she loved him anyway.

“All the videos go through me,” Darcy promised, “and I’ve made sure he can’t hack into the account.”

“Just keep him under control,” Fury said shortly.

The beeping tone that followed signalled that the ex-SHIELD Director had hung up before Darcy had a chance to say anything else. She really did hate when he did that.

She put aside her irritation, though, and began to message Tony.

**Darcy:** I need another video from you for next week.

 **Darcy:** I’m not using the microwave one, or the car hotwiring instructions.

 **Tony:** You’re stifling my genius, Lewis.

 **Darcy:** Well your ‘genius’ better come up with something else.

 **Darcy:** Or I’m posting that video of you serenading Pepper with AC/DC at 3am last Thanksgiving.

 **Tony:** Will a short lecture on the developments in AI technology do?

 **Darcy:** I look forward to receiving it.

* * *

_Hi everyone, it’s Darcy. We’ve been so overwhelmed by all the comments, letters and pictures we have received in response to the videos posted so far. All the Avengers are trying their best to respond to as many of you as possible, but unfortunately we can’t get everyone – we’re very sorry if we miss you out, but know that all of your correspondence is hugely appreciated and admired._

_The rest of this video will showcase just a few of the wonderful pieces of art we have received from all over the world. If you go to our website – www.avengersinquarantine.com – and search in the Art section then you will find a much wider selection. We are in the process of trying to get all the art we have received up on the website, so please be patient with us and check back every now and then if you don’t see your picture._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

“Did you get the new video?”

Darcy looked at Steve’s face on the screen, his earnest expression incredibly familiar to her. She didn’t always video call with her friends for this exact reason. Looking at their faces made her miss them even more. It was true that Steve could come and visit the farm if he wanted, considering he was immune to the virus, but she knew he had duties in New York as one of the superheroes who could travel as he pleased.

“It was lovely,” Darcy smiled as she remembered watching Steve read _Where the Wild Things Are_ , “I’m sure the kids are going to adore it.”

“They’ve been so great,” Steve beamed, “I got the new batch of pictures you sent me. They’re so talented.”

Steve really was adorable. Put him in front of a corrupt politician or a smarmy news reporter or a wannabe supervillain and he could go fully cold tactician. But give him some children’s scribblings and he absolutely melted.

“I’m glad you like them. We’re getting them up on the website pretty quickly now, which is good. It’s getting an insane number of views.

Steve nodded, “That’s really good. So, how’s Bucky doing?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, “you spoke to him yesterday, and three days ago, and the day before that.”

Steve blushed, “he doesn’t always tell me if he’s having problems. He doesn’t like me to worry.”

“The two of you are ridiculous,” Darcy muttered, “you know he keeps asking me how you are. Yesterday he said you looked too pale and had probably been doing too much since not everyone can move about as easily as you.”

“I’ve been up late the last few nights drawing pictures for some of the kids,” Steve admitted, “but I don’t need as much sleep as most people anyway.”

“Don’t burn yourself out, Steve,” Darcy chided him gently, “what would we do without our fearless leader?”

Steve smiled, but then his expression turned serious, “really, though, Darce. Is Bucky ok?”

“He’s fine, Steve, I promise. He’s still doing his PTSD therapy group using Zoom. He runs around the property every day, and he’s going to town to do the shopping each week. Last week he made us a really delicious Romanian meal he learnt to cook when he was in Bucharest, and two days ago he ate half of the biscuits mom and I made in ten minutes flat. He still hasn’t let me cut his hair, though, so he’s sort of regressed to his hobo look. And he beats me at Mario Kart every single time, which is incredibly frustrating.”

Steve laughed, his eyes bright with happiness, “sounds like he’s doing ok then.”

“And what about you?” Darcy asked, eying him carefully, “are you good … really?”

Steve took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly, “not bad, Darce. It’s hard, seeing how much everyone is hurting. I want to make things better, but there’s only so much I can do. I can move about freely, so I try and help out, but I’m not a doctor or a nurse or a carer. I can’t do anything for those who are sick except maybe try and make them smile a bit.”

“That helps, Steve,” she told him softly, “really. You can only do so much.”

“I know,” Steve said, now simply looking tired, “and we’ve been making donations and Tony has loaned out anyone he has who might be able to help with a vaccine. It’s just … it’s almost easier when the problem is something I can just punch.”

“We’ll get through this,” she told him, “we just have to give it some time.”  
“Thanks, Darce,” Steve smiled, “I better go now. Nat wants to spar with me. She says she’s bored of fighting with Clint.”

“Tell them all I said hi. I’ll probably call them tomorrow.”

“Have a good evening, Darcy.”

“You too. Bye, Steve.”

* * *

_Darcy here, with more exciting news for all of you! Today I will be announcing two competitions that we will be running in the hopes of raising some money to help those suffering because of this pandemic, and also to keep all of you smiling._

_Our website now has a Donation page for you to donate to the newest charitable arm of the Avengers Initiative, where your money will be directed towards assisting those who are suffering financial strain due to this pandemic. Whenever any donation, no matter the amount, is made, you will have the option of completing a short form that will enter you into our first competition. Five lucky winners will be drawn at random and they, along with three guests, will be invited to visit the Avengers HQ once the pandemic is over to enjoy a tour of the facilities and a meal with the Avengers in residence at the time. Further details about this prize can be found on our website._

_Second, we have a special competition for those of you who are between three and eighteen years old. Entry into this competition has no fee and details of how to submit an entry can be found on our website. We want you to write to us and tell us who your favourite Avenger is and why. For those of you who are a little young for a letter or email, your parents can write to us and perhaps you could draw a picture showing your favourite Avenger. Three winners will be picked for each Avenger. Once the pandemic is over, each winner will be invited, together with a parent or guardian, to spend a day with their favourite Avenger. The activities will vary depending on your hobbies, age and location but we promise to make sure the day is enjoyable and age-appropriate._

_My final announcement for today is not a competition, but something different. Two of our Avengers – Captain America and Thor – are going on tours of sorts. Both of these Avengers are immune to COVID-19, which is why they are able to travel in a way most of us can’t. Both are taking advantage of this to visit some children’s hospitals. Captain America will be visiting hospitals across the United States and South America, while Thor will be visiting Europe, Australia and Asia. Unfortunately, they won’t be able to visit every children’s hospital, but arrangements are being put in place to enable them to come and see children in as many hospitals as possible. Lots of our Avengers will also be recording personalised videos for sick children who are at home, or who are at hospitals that won’t be visited by Captain America or Thor. As many of these are being filmed as possible but, as always, we are sorry that it isn’t possible for us to fulfil all requests, though we try our best._

_For more information about anything I’ve talked about in this video, or for a full list of the hospitals Captain America and Thor will be visiting, or to request a personalised video for a sick child, please visit our website – www.avengersinquarantine.com._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

“Are you sure I can’t add any more visits to my schedule?”

Darcy sighed. It was the end of her video call with Steve and he was now wearing a puppy-dog look on his face that made her wish she never had to say no to him.

“Sorry Steve, I know you want to see as many kids as possible but there are only so many hours in the day, and _you_ need some downtime too. You can record some more videos, if you want, but we really can’t add more visits.”

“I just hate to let the kids down.”

“I know it’s hard,” Darcy agreed, because god knows she’d sometimes just sat and cried for a few minutes while she tried to prioritise requests that all seemed important to her, “but try and think about the good, about all the kids you’re making happy.”

“You’re right,” Steve looked worn down but determined, “send me details for ten more kids and I’ll do those videos and send them to you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, Steve.”

“You too, Darce, say hi to Bucky and your mom for me.”

* * *

As Darcy heard the truck pull up outside she once again thought about how grateful she was that Bucky had come with her to visit her mom.

She and her mom were perfectly capable of looking after themselves, but it made things so much easier to have Bucky around. He hadn’t been injected with quite the same serum as Steve, but whatever he had been given had given him the same immunity to Coronavirus. Once the shelter in place order had come into effect, he had decided to stay with them rather than returning to Stark Tower. He had also insisted on doing all the shopping for their household, as well as for their elderly neighbours, so none of them had to go into town.

  
“How were Mr and Mrs McAllister?” she asked as she helped him unload the bags.

“Good,” he told her, and then blushed very slightly, “Mrs McAllister liked my haircut.”

Darcy grinned, “see, I told you it looked good. You could have had it done last week if you’d just trusted me.”

Bucky shrugged, “I’ve seen that photo of Clint.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “that was entirely his own fault. What idiot gives his eight year old niece a razor and tells her to go for it? He’s lucky I didn’t slice his ear off.”

Bucky laughed and Darcy grinned in response, “once we’ve put all this stuff away do you want to try out the water guns I ordered off Amazon?”

“You’re going down, Lewis,” Bucky smirked.

“We’ll see about that,” she retorted, “your sniper skills might not extend to water guns.”

(She won, just about. Bucky blamed inferior weaponry but still got soundly teased about it by Natasha and Clint when Darcy video-called them to crow about her victory.)

* * *

_This is Darcy with an update on all the livestreams you can look forward to over the next week. Please note the dates and times in the description box below and be ready with your questions._

_Tomorrow we have Carol Danvers and James Rhodes – Captain Marvel and War Machine – talking about their experiences with the United States Air Force. On Thursday Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, will be discussing his time as a pararescue airman. Then on Saturday Steve Rogers will be taking your questions on his life before he became Captain America._

_As always, we’d love to get your suggestions about the sort of videos you’d like to see. We can’t promise anything but we do consider all your ideas._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

**@FlyingToTheMoon17**

I absolutely loved Captain Marvel’s account of her time in the Air Force on @AvengersQuarantine. She was funny, informative and, most importantly, brutally honest about the rewards and difficulties of a career with @usairforce.

**@CaptainAmericaFanboy58**

So, who else could listen to @CaptainAmerica talk about his Brooklyn childhood for hours? Thirty minutes wasn’t enough @AvengersQuarantine – please give us more.

**@DollyParton**

Great to see that many of the @AvengersQuarantine videos are educating as well as entertaining. A great example of superheroes doing what they can to support us in this crisis.

* * *

**Darcy:** Can you teach me Russian, Nat?

 **Natasha:** I’ve tried to teach you Russian. Four times. It never ends well when we get onto anything more complicated than ‘can I use the bathroom?’

 **Darcy:** Everyone seems to be learning a new language. I feel like I should too.

 **Natasha:** You’ve got the basics of Mandarin down, your French is passable and your Spanish is really quite good. I think you’re fine for now.

 **Darcy:** Well maybe I should learn to juggle.

 **Natasha:** I bet James could teach you how to juggle knives.

 **Darcy:** Mmmm. I think I’ll ask.

 **Darcy:** ……

 **Darcy:** Yeah, that’s not happening.

 **Darcy:** He says I’m too tired for that and he won’t be responsible for me chopping my fingers off.

 **Natasha:** What is all of this really about?

 **Darcy:** Mom’s taught herself to quilt and to draw … and she’s got a knack for both of those things. I just feel like I should be learning something new.

 **Natasha:** Your job is pretty much 24/7 at the moment, and James has told me you aren’t sleeping enough. I think you get a pass on this whole ‘learn a new skill’ phase.

 **Darcy:** You might be right. At least I can still hold it over his head that I beat him in a water gun fight.

 **Natasha:** I don’t imagine you’ll ever let him forget it.

 **Natasha:** Now go to bed, it’s two in the morning your time.

 **Darcy:** You’re so bossy, Nat.

 **Natasha:** Bed!

 **Darcy:** Alright, I’m going. Night, Nat.

* * *

**@Hawkeyelover214**

Everyone should definitely check out the latest video from the @AvengersQuarantine Youtube channel to see an awesome song from @RealHawkeye – did anyone else know he could sing so well?

**@BlackWidowForTheWin23**

@RealHawkeye posted a song on the @AvengersQuarantine Youtube channel and basically spent four minutes singing about how awesome Black Widow is!

**@HawkeyeandBlackWidowareinlove**

Check out the song from @RealHawkeye on @AvengersQuarantine for clear proof that Hawkeye and Black Widow are in love !!!!!

* * *

_Leverage_ really was awesome, Darcy thought to herself as she watched the season 3 finale credits. Great cast, fantastic storylines and a brilliant interplay between the characters. A perfect show to binge-watch.

She was just about to move on to the first episode of season 4 when Bucky entered the room and sat down next to her.

“How was your session?” she asked.

“Alright,” he muttered.

She wasn’t bothered by his vague answer. He was usually quiet after video calls with the PTSD therapy group he had joined a few months previously.

“They make me feel lucky,” he added after a few moments of silence.

“In what way?” she asked softly.

“I get to stay here with you and your mom, with lots of room for when I need some quiet space to myself, or if I just want to run for a while. I haven’t been to see Steve or the others at the Tower, but I could go if I wanted. I’ve got no chance of getting ill. Some of the others are stuck at home on their own, or they’re worried about sick relatives, or they miss their family. One guy has two grandkids three states over from him. They were originally meant to be visiting him this week, but obviously now they can’t. He video calls them almost every day, but he hasn’t seen them in person since last summer – it’s just … sad.”

“I guess it’s good you’ve all still got the group, even if you do have to do it over Zoom. It means that they’re all still getting to talk to someone.”

“I just wish there was more we could do.”

“You and Steve are two peas in a pod,” Darcy shot him a small smile, “always so desperate to do more that you forget everything you’ve already managed to accomplish.”

“I’m not a good person like Steve,” Bucky countered, “the things I did for HYDRA …”

“Well now it’s you and Clint that are alike. I can’t pretend to have any idea what it’s like, with such horrible memories and all that guilt, but I’ll keep reminding you of what I tell Clint. You might have been the weapon but you weren’t the hand that pulled the trigger. You were a prisoner of war, Bucky, a victim of HYDRA. What you did is on them, not you.”

“Sometimes I think you see good where there isn’t any at all, Darcy,” he admitted gruffly.

“I see _you_ , Bucky, one of the best men I know.”

She shuffled over across the sofa so she could lean against him, “now, enough sadness. I’m about to start season four of _Leverage_ and I know you’ve been watching it too.”

“It’s a good show,” he agreed, “Eliot’s my favourite.”

“I love them all,” Darcy declared, “but especially Parker.”

“Just promise you’ll never tell Clint about it. Mom and I have deliberately never mentioned it in front of him. He would definitely try and talk Natasha into trying some of the heists with him, just to see if they could manage them.”

Bucky’s mouth quirked into a small smile as she clicked play on the _Leverage_ episode and Darcy felt the relief course through her.

He’d be ok. They both would.

* * *

**Darcy:** How’s Norway?

 **Jane:** Brilliant. There’s barely anyone staying at the observatory so I almost never have to wait to use the equipment.

 **Darcy:** Cool. Is Erik ok?

 **Darcy:** Have you managed to persuade him to wear pants?

 **Jane:** He wears them in the morning now, but by early afternoon they’re usually gone.

 **Jane:** I just let him be. There are bigger things to worry about right now.

 **Jane:** I sent you my segment for the ‘Girls in Science’ video last night. Did you get it?

 **Darcy:** Nothing’s come in yet.

 **Jane:** Wait, let me check.

 **Jane:** Sorry.

 **Jane:** Forget to press send. It was saved in my drafts.

 **Jane:** You should get it soon.

 **Darcy:** Thanks Janey.

 **Darcy:** Remember to eat something soon.

 **Darcy:** A proper meal this time, not just half a stale Pop-Tart.

* * *

Darcy was sat at her desk, rubbing her eyes and deciding that maybe she needed to take a break from staring at the six different screens in front of her, when she suddenly felt the slightest movement next to her.

“You really should sleep more, Lady Darcy, your frail little Midgardian body can only handle so much.”

She recognised the voice and stuck her elbow out immediately, grinning when she heard a wince, “what are you doing here, Loki?”

The trickster simply smirked and stayed silent. Darcy sighed as she imagined the paperwork she would have to fill in for Phil about this incident. Loki and Valkyrie had been off-world since before the pandemic had begun helping the Guardians with an issue they were having, and no one had been sure when they would return.

She elbowed him again, though a little more gently, when he didn’t say anything in response to her question.

He shot her an exasperated look, “will you not cease your assaults upon my person?”

Darcy just shrugged. Loki was her friend now, having sufficiently redeemed himself in the years following his attack on New York. He had apologised to Clint and Selvig some time ago, and they all knew now that he hadn’t been quite the willing participant in Thanos’ plans that they had once believed him to be. Still, he hadn’t lost his tendency for occasionally nasty tricks and she didn’t appreciate him sneaking up on her.

“Thor has told me about the Midgardian pandemic. Something new to your species?”

Darcy nodded, thankful he hadn’t made a crack about pathetic mortals. Normally she wouldn’t care, since she knew he was mostly joking, but she was a bit on edge at the moment and didn’t feel like hearing a joke about human weakness.

“You seem well, though,” he observed.

She almost snorted. Loki would never actually come out and ask if she was feeling ok, but his words showed, in his own way, that he cared.

“I haven’t been sick,” she confirmed, “Bucky’s immune and he’s been doing all the shopping for us.”

“Ah, yes, the soldier is staying with you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “you can call him by his name, you know, it won’t hurt you.”

Loki gave her a look that said he would call Bucky whatever he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it.

“So, who else knows you’re back?” she asked.

“I stopped by and saw Thor before I came here,” he told her, “so I imagine every inhabitant of New York will know now.”

She ignored the disdainful twist of his lips, knowing he loved his brother no matter how he sometimes acted.

“Well I guess they won’t have thought to tell Phil.”

“I am not subject to Midgardian authorities,” Loki reminded her.

“Yeah, well, we’re trying to be diplomatic here. Besides, if Phil finds out you were here – and he _will_ find out – and I didn’t tell him, he’ll give me an extremely long and tiresome lecture.”

“Now,” she said, “come here,” and she tugged Loki closer as she pulled out her phone.

“To send to Phil,” she explained, “in the hopes that proof of your return will stop me having to fill out at least some of the paperwork he’s going to foist on me.”

Loki acquiesced with only a little fuss and she snapped the photo, before sending it off to Phil.

**Darcy:** Look who turned up. Is this good enough proof to avoid Forms 146A and 492B?

 **Phil:** Nice try. I’ll email everything to you now.

 **Darcy:** You know this is why HYDRA took over SHIELD.

 **Darcy:** They were sick of the paperwork.

 **Darcy:** The Avengers aren’t even properly linked with SHIELD anymore.

 **Darcy:** So why am I doing this?

 **Phil:** I expect all forms returned by 5pm on Friday.

 **Darcy:** I hate you ☹

 **Phil** : No you don’t.

 **Darcy:** Do so.

 **Phil:** I knew you when you were five years old, Darcy, and I’ve no desire to relieve those days, so please do me a favour and act your age.

 **Darcy:** I really think it should be Loki who fills in the paperwork.

 **Darcy:** He’s the one who came back. I’m just the unlucky person who was nice enough to inform you about it.

 **Phil:** The last time Loki submitted paperwork it turned into a pile of snakes and three agents had to be hospitalised.

 **Darcy:** I will admit you have a point. A small one.

 **Phil:** Paperwork by Friday.

 **Darcy:** Fine.

“You owe me so many fancy coffees and also some of those little chocolates you can only get from that one shop in Belgium,” she said as she turned to look at Loki.

Loki, who was no longer there, clearly having vanished off to annoy someone else while she was distracted with texting Phil.

She was definitely going to kill him next time she saw him.

* * *

_… and that brings us to the end of our second live stream film review – discussing WALL-E, Lion King, Tangled and 3 Idiots – with special guests Steve Rogers and Tony Stark._

_Now I can see a few questions from some of our younger viewers, who are a bit concerned. I promise you, kids, Captain America and Iron Man are **not** going to have another fight just because Iron Man prefers WALL-E and Captain America thinks Lion King was better. It was just some friendly banter, guys, and they really are good friends._

_Now, on next week’s episode we will be discussing the following films – Homeward Bound, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Some Like It Hot, Princess Bride and Labyrinth, because we all need some David Bowie in our lives. Our special guests will be Black Widow and Hawkeye. We look forward to seeing you then._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

“How are you, Darce?” Clint asked.

They’d just spent an entertaining half hour trading stories. Darcy’s weren’t quite so explosive as Clint’s – she was only isolating with her mom and Bucky, while Clint was in the Tower with Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Bruce, Wanda, Vision and Pietro, as well as Steve and Thor whenever they were in New York. She didn’t really want to bring the mood down now, but she’d always tried to be honest with Clint.

“Sometimes I feel down,” she admitted, “and then I start feeling guilty about it. I mean there are so many other people who have it much worse. We’re all really lucky, we haven’t got much to worry about, it’s only that we can’t go out. I just miss people, and going places. I love the farm but I’m getting a bit sick of it right now. And then it gets a bit lonely sometimes, even with video calls. I’ve got mom and Bucky but it just isn’t the same as seeing everyone in person. Still, at least I’m keeping busy.”

“Bucky says you’re sleeping a bit more now.”

She huffed slightly, “you all talk behind my back, I swear. It’s fine – everything was super hectic to begin with but now we’re into the swing of things it’s not quite as mad. What about you, Nat and the others – are you all ok?”

“We had a Tower-wide laser tag game yesterday,” Clint told her, “I won, naturally. Despite Nat’s best efforts and Tony cheating by using Dum-E and U as distractions. It’s all good. Kind of hard to get on top of each other when we’re all staying in such a huge building. Besides, Nat and I have been in far worse situations … we all have.”

“Give Nat a hug from me. I really miss hugs, you know. My mom is always good for one, but I have to ration Bucky hugs – he gets a funny look on his face when I hug him too often.”

Clint laughed, “I think you may be misinterpreting him there, Darce.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Never mind. Ask me when all this over and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Whatever. I’ve got to go now, I promised Jane I’d video call with her.”

“Have a good evening, Darce.”

“You too, Clint.”

* * *

**@GreatOrmondSt**

Thank you so much to @ThorofAsgard whose visit to our hospital this morning put big smiles onto lots of faces.

**@seattlechildren**

A very exciting day today for all our patients when @CaptainAmerica came to visit !! Thanks to @AvengersQuarantine for arranging everything.

**@JacksonSanderson312**

@CaptainAmerica came to my house to see my little sister and told her that he liked the drawings she’d done for him! Not sure she’s ever going to stop grinning.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Scott Lang, better known as Ant Man … you know, the guy who can get really tiny, or super big … yeah, that one._

_Right now I imagine there are a lot of parents and guardians who are stuck at home with their kids with no idea how to entertain them. There are plenty of films, TV shows and video games out there for them, but if you want something a little different then keep watching._

_A few years ago I was in the same position as all of you. Trapped at home with no possibility of leaving, but with an energetic child to entertain. Granted, this is because of a virus and I was stuck because I was on house arrest, but it’s still sort of the same thing. Anyway … Luis, keep the … Luis keep the camera on me, not on the floor … right, where was I?_

_So I took inspiration from my time as Ant Man. I made cardboard tunnels through different rooms, turned the stairs into a makeshift slide … things like that. Basically, you just need to use your imaginations – be creative, go crazy. Just think of something your kids love and try and incorporate that. If you can get to the shops you might be able to do something fancy, but even a few boxes can become something wonderful for your kids._

_Now, details of our Avengers: Quarantine website are below if you want to send us photographs or videos of your own makeshift playgrounds. We’d really love to see what you’ve come up with. In the meantime, I’ll show you a few simple tricks I learnt when I was making things for my daughter Cassie …_

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

**Buzzfeed’s Top Ten Avengers: Quarantine Edition short videos**

Ever since quarantine began, the Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube channel has been churning out videos to keep us both amused and educated. There is so much quality content on this channel that you really should explore it for yourself to find what most appeals to you, but here are our top ten short videos (all under five minutes), in no particular order, to give you a quick boost for the day ahead.

  1. Push Ups - Steve Rogers tries to do push ups while his dog keeps interrupting. Need we say more?
  2. Thor & The Koala – Thor, on his world tour of children’s hospitals, takes a brief break to visit Kangaroo Island and cuddle some koalas, instantly sending the internet into a cuteness meltdown.
  3. The Robots – Tony Stark introduces us to his cute misfit robots, and everyone finally catch a glimpse of his adorable baby daughter Morgan Stark when his wife Pepper Potts brings her by for a quick visit.
  4. Red – Hawkeye shows off some impressive, and previously hidden, vocal and guitar skills, performing an original song which sent WidowHawkeye fans into an absolute frenzy.
  5. Plums vs Peaches – Darcy Lewis, Avengers handler and the superstar in charge of the Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel and its associated website, argues with an unseen man (widely rumoured to be former prisoner of war and Captain America’s BFF James Buchanan Barnes) over which fruit is superior. Sounds dull, I know, but this three and a half minute video is absolutely hilarious.
  6. Life on Mars? – The Guardians of the Galaxy might be far away keeping other worlds safe, but they still managed to send their own rendition of David Bowie’s classic to entertain us.
  7. Fight Sequence – Black Widow and Hawkeye demonstrate in this short sparring exhibition just one of the reasons why they are such valuable members of the Avengers.
  8. Girls in Science – Dr Jane Foster, Princess Shuri of Wakanda and Dr Helen Cho issue a rallying cry for girls to get involved in science. Each woman only speaks for about a minute, but their impassioned speeches are inspiring enough not to need more time.
  9. Shut Up and Dance – set to Walk the Moon’s upbeat song, this video is a dance montage featuring all the Avengers and their friends and families. Watch out especially for the killer dance moves when Black Widow and Hawkeye partner together.
  10. Salute to the Heroes – a sincere thank you from the superheroes to the everyday heroes who are doing so much to help during this pandemic. You can pretend you didn’t shed a tear or two while watching, but you’d probably be lying.



* * *

**@voguemagazine**

What a wonderful video on the @AvengersQuarantine Youtube channel, with @PepperPotts discussing the art of power dressing.

**@PepperPottsIsAGoddess**

Who else absolutely needs more of @PepperPotts on the @AvengersQuarantine Youtube channel? She is an icon.

**@AllyRichardson356**

OMG I absolutely want to be @PepperPotts when I grow up. Her video on @AvengersQuarantine was genius!

* * *

**Storytime**

_If You Give a Dog A Donut_ – read by Captain America

 _We’re Going on a Bear Hunt_ – read by Captain America

 _Where the Wild Things Are_ – read by Captain America

 _A Collection of Sokovian Fairytales_ – read by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver

 _The Dance Teacher_ – read by Black Widow

 _Green Eggs & Ham_ – read by Thor

 _Dogger_ – read by Captain America

 _Little Bear’s Colours_ – read by Bruce Banner

 _The Cat in The Hat_ – read by Hawkeye

 _Iron Man & The Robots Three_ – read by Iron Man

 _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ – read by Thor

 _An Ant’s World_ – read by Ant Man

 _The Tiger Who Came to Tea_ – read by Captain America

 _A Galaxy of Her Own_ – read by Captain Marvel

 _Old Bear: The Circus_ – read by Hawkeye

 _Not Now Bernard_ – read by Loki

 _Meg & Mog_ – read by Black Widow

 _Lady Sif Saves the Day_ – read by Darcy Lewis

 _The Jolly Postman_ – read by Captain America

Full list of the stories read by various members of the Avengers - from the Avengers: Quarantine Edition Website

* * *

There was a murmur of voices coming from her mom’s bedroom that had Darcy curious.

Bucky was outside in the backyard throwing knives at some targets with his usual terrifying accuracy, which meant her mom had to be video-calling with someone. It was odd, though, that she’d do that in her room – she normally took calls in her study or downstairs.

Darcy moved closer, part of her knowing she shouldn’t be eavesdropping and the other (nosy) part wanting to know more.

The voices were muffled, so she couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but her mom was giggling. And she sounded almost … flirty.

Darcy had knocked quickly and pushed the door open before she could even consider that it might not be the best idea she’d ever had.

Her mom was lounging on her bed with her laptop and smiling down at whoever was on screen.

“I heard voices,” Darcy said, knowing it was a lame excuse but sticking with it anyway.

Her mom gave her a knowing look, “I’m just talking to James … Rhodey.”

Darcy’s eyes widened, “Rhodey?”

“Tony’s friend,” her mom prompted, “you know –”

“I know who you mean!” Darcy interrupted, in an admittedly shrill voice, “err, tell him I said hi. I have to … go watch Bucky throw knives.”

She practically ran out of the room, pouting slightly as she heard her mom’s laughter ring out behind her.

It’s not like she didn’t want her mom to be happy, because she absolutely did. And Rhodey was a great guy, smart and kind and cool. Like her mom he knew how to handle all the crazy that came out of knowing the Avengers.

It was all just a bit weird, though, the idea of her mom flirting and possibly dating. She’d been out with a few guys before, but she’d never had a serious relationship and Darcy had never met any of the men.

Still, at least Darcy knew enough to be sure that Rhodey was a decent man. Besides, it would probably be fun to give someone a shovel talk. Maybe she could bring Clint, Bucky and Natasha with her too, so they could hover and look menacing.

Yeah, the idea was really starting to grow on her.

She only hoped Tony didn’t find out any time soon. He’d be making bad jokes and innuendos for absolutely ages.

* * *

[Steve] So everyone has their questions ready, right?

[Tony] We’re all good, Cap, no need to play Team Mom.

[Steve] Right, well welcome to _Avengers: Question Time_ , kindly organised by our wonderful handler Darcy.

[Tony] Who declined to moderate, right. I wonder why that is?

[Clint] It’s you, Tony, it’s definitely because of you.

[Steve] Right, well maybe we should do Round One of the questions, starting with Bruce.

[Bruce] Err, ok then. The first question I’ve been asked is … ‘What material are Hulk’s shorts made of?

[Tony] _Snorting laughter_.

[Bruce] I’m sure I’ve answered this question before.

[Steve] Not everyone will have seen all our interviews.

[Bruce] Ok, well, they were designed by Stark Industries.

[Tony] You’re welcome.

[Bruce] The fabric is made of unstable molecules, so it contracts and expands with the shape of whoever is wearing the garment. I wear them under all my clothes.

[Tony] Robbing all of us of so much possible blackmail material.

[Steve] Thanks Bruce, we’ll move on then to Tony’s first question.

[Tony] Well the world wants to know ‘Iron Man, what is your greatest accomplishment?'

[Natasha] Oh god, here we go with Tony Stark’s top fifty accomplishments.

[Tony] Well I _do_ have a huge number of accomplishments, Natasha, thank you for noticing.

[Tony] My arc reactor, clean energy work, philanthropy, my AI work, saving the world.

[Clint] World’s biggest ego.

[Tony] I actually think Strange might be trying to compete with me there.

[Tony] But in all seriousness, my greatest accomplishment … well it has to be Morgan. I can’t claim credit for my wife Pepper’s awesomeness, but Morgan is half me and she might just be a baby at the moment, but I know she is going to grow into the most amazing woman in the universe, or at least share that title with her mom.

[Steve] That’s really nice, Tony.

[Tony] Yeah, well I’ve used up my quota of sentiment for the week now, so don’t expect any more.

[Natasha] My question now. I’ve been asked ‘How did you reach such a peak level of fitness and what is your training regime?’

[Tony] Not bad. I honestly expected something about your underwear.

[Tony] Oww Natasha, you’re not even in the room with me, how are you hurting me?

[Natasha] I have my ways.

[Natasha] Darcy did say there were a lot of questions about my underwear. She refused to give me any details of those who sent them.

[Clint] Probably for the best, really … for them, at least.

[Natasha] But as for my fitness regime, well it’s pretty intense. My job means I’m very active, and even on downtime I like to use the gym, practice sparring and exercise outdoors. There is a lot you can achieve with a good training regime and some perseverance. Combining all that with a good, balanced diet also helps.

[Natasha] I’d just like to note that my initial training was not something to be emulated – it was at a facility designed to mould innocent children into dangerous adults. It was a harsh, unforgiving environment and I would not wish it on any child. Everyone should be encouraged to keep active but, as I’ve been reminded over the years by some very important people, it’s ok to slack every now and then, and fun is always important.

[Clint] She only says that because she beats us at almost every game we play. She’d be singing a different tune about ‘fun’ if we started winning at Mario Kart more often.

[Thor] And now for me?

[Steve] Sure, Thor, go ahead.

[Thor] I have been asked about my feelings on the destruction of Asgard. This is a topic of great sorrow to me, for I will never forget the loss of my home, but the hurt fades, little by little, over time.

[Thor] My father, shortly before his death, told me that Asgard is not a place, it is a people. His wisdom has helped me greatly as I struggle to lead my decimated people in the new home that has been granted to them here on Midgard in the place you call Tønsberg. We lost so many of our people when Hel attacked, but I am thankful for the advice and plans created with my brother Loki and my friends Valkyrie and Bruce, for the bravery of my people, and for the valiant sacrifice of Asgard’s Gatekeeper Heimdall, all of which allowed the remains of Asgard’s people to escape attack by Thanos. I will carry the memory of my home in my heart for the rest of my life, as will my people, and though we mourn we also honour our dead and celebrate all that once was.

[Steve] Thank you, Thor. We’re all really glad you’ve found a new home on Midgard. Now it’s Clint’s turn, I think.

[Clint] So, what does the world want to know about Hawkeye … ‘Is purple really your favourite colour?’

[Natasha] I will find whoever asked this question and make them regret it.

[Bruce] Is this a good time for me to have a bathroom break?

[Clint] The colour purple … there’s so much to say about it.

[Tony] Yeah, but don’t feel like you have to share it all with us, Legolas.

[Clint] Purple is really just kind of timeless. It works with pretty much every other colour, and no matter what shade of purple you use it always looks totally awesome. You can’t ruin purple.

[Tony] Great, well moving –

[Clint] Someone once told me – purple combines the calm stability of blue and the fierce energy of red. I just think that’s so beautiful, don’t you?

[Tony] Not particularly.

[Thor] Purple is the colour of royalty on Midgard, is it not?

[Clint] Exactly. It’s such a classy colour.

[Tony] The irony in your statement is hilarious.

[Clint] Coulson was so mean when he ignored my suggestions for my SHIELD suit. There was loads more purple on my design than the final suit had.

[Natasha] Your draft was an abomination. You would have looked horrendous.

[Clint] I think you mean amazing.

[Natasha] I meant what I said.

[Bruce] Steve, I think we should move on to you.

[Steve] Ok. My first question is – ‘There have always been rumours about how well the Avengers team get on, especially after the events of 2016, termed as a civil war of sorts by the media. How are things between the team now?’

[Clint] Wow, Steve. Darce really threw you in the deep end there.

[Natasha] Not exactly unexpected, though.

[Steve] The answer to this question is incredibly complex. I could sit and talk about it for days, but I’ll try and summarise the important points.

[Steve] The Avengers team, in all its various incarnations, has been made up of some very special people. Many of us were used to working alone, or in pairs, or to being completely in charge. Putting the six of us who made up the original Avengers team together was kind of like throwing a lot of chemicals into a bowl and waiting for the explosion. We certainly had our clashes, and it definitely took some time for us to get used to working together, but we pulled together in the end.

[Steve] For a while after the Battle of New York we had what might be termed a honeymoon period. For the most part we all stayed in the Tower.

[Tony] – _my_ Tower. Which I generously offered for Headquarters.

[Steve] We stayed at Stark Tower, which became known as the Avengers Tower. We got to know each other better, worked together more and became a very close-knit team. When HYDRA’s continued existence became public and SHIELD fell, things started to become difficult. I won’t rehash the events that led to what you referred to as our civil war, but I will say that while we all had good intentions, there was also blame on both sides of the argument.

[Bruce] I still can’t decide if it was good that Thor and I weren’t actually on Earth at the time.

[Tony] You were here in spirit, buddy.

[Bruce] Yes, but in physical form we were far, far away.

[Clint] Lucky you.

[Bruce] We almost died, Clint. Multiple times. I had to wrestle a giant wolf.

[Steve] Anyway. It’s true that the Avengers have had some very rocky periods, but the threat posed by Thanos allowed us to come together with various other new allies and friends. The fight against Thanos reminded us all of what was truly important – protecting this planet and the people on it – and it helped heal the rift between us.

[Tony] And they all lived happily ever after.

[Natasha] Don’t ruin it, Tony.

[Bruce] … So, round two now?

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

_[Darcy] Hi, and welcome to our newest livestream video – Norse Mythology: Fact or Fiction. Joining me today are Thor of Asgard and his brother Loki._

_[Darcy] Now, just a reminder to all of you. Thor and Loki are not human. They are immune to the COVID-19 virus and unable to carry it. This means they can move freely around and visit different households without spreading the virus. This IS NOT the case for all of us humans, so this is your friendly reminder to stay at home and stay safe._

_[Darcy] Now today we will be talking about the various mythological stories we have about the Norse gods and goddesses, and asking Thor and Loki whether there is truth in any of these tales._

_[Darcy] You guys have been great about sending in questions in advance, so we’ll start with one of the most popular topics. Loki – our stories suggest you have a number of children by various partners. Could you please confirm whether this is true?_

_[Loki] I have no children._

_[Darcy] Would you like to expand on that?_

_[Loki] Not particularly._

_[Darcy] Loki!_

_[Loki] Your stories have some basis in rumour. Asgardians can be petty. I may have played a trick or two on them and in return they whispered rather disturbing stories about me behind my back. Hel was our estranged sister, unknown to all but Odin until she found her way to Asgard and set in motion its destruction. The rest of my supposed ‘children’ have existed at some point in Asgardian history, but their births pre-dated mine and their origins can only be guessed at._

_[Darcy] Thank you for clearing that up for us, Loki. Now, perhaps Thor can –_

_[Thor] – oh Lady Darcy, you must let me tell the story of how Sif’s golden hair was turned to raven black. You see it all began when Loki asked her to dance and she said she’d rather cut off her leg than –_

_[Muffled crashes as the camera swiftly turns away from Thor and Loki]_

_[Darcy] Sorry about this, everyone, just a little brotherly spat._

_[Loki] I believe, Lady Darcy, that Thor wishes to tell you about the time he wore a wedding dress, impersonated Freyja and almost got married to a giant in order to rescue his precious hammer._

_[Thor] You promised we would never speak of that, brother._

_[Loki] I did no such thing, Thor. You were well into your cups when you asked that of me and you fell asleep before I answered._

_[Darcy] I’m afraid we’ll have to bring this video to an early close. Please do keep sending your questions, but I think we’ll pre-record next time rather than have a livestream. Have a good day, everyone, and stay safe._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

* * *

**Tony:** Why on earth did you cut short your Norse Mythology video?

 **Tony:** That was comedy gold, Darce.

 **Darcy:** It was a disaster.

 **Darcy:** I should have known better.

 **Darcy:** Fury shouted at me for forty minutes.

 **Darcy:** And then he called back to shout again when he realised I’d put him on mute for thirty-nine of those forty minutes.

 **Darcy:** This is the last time I’m letting Thor’s puppy-dog eyes get the best of me.

* * *

“I get that you’re enthusiastic, Thor, but I really don’t think that a dramatic re-enactment of one of your battles on Asgard is the best idea. The potential property damage alone is a nightmare to think of.”

“Lady Darcy, I simply wish to show the glory of our battles to the people of Midgard.”

“We’re just concerned that some of the younger or more sensitive children might get nightmares. The battles you’ve told us about have been very violent.”

“Yes, we wrenched the heads of our enemies from their shoulders and threw them into burning fires.”

“See, this is what I mean. We’re trying to keep this PG, Thor, remember.”

“I do not understand this ‘PG’ you refer to.”

“We just don’t want to scare anyone. Maybe just stick with a story you’d tell to the children in Asgard.”

“Our children learn of our great battles while they are still in their cradles. A new baby is often presented with a weapon in the hopes that they will grow to be a strong warrior.”

“Right … well … just leave it with me for now Thor. I’ll have a think and get back to you.”

* * *

**Darcy:** You know I love Thor, right?

 **Darcy:** But I swear he’s impossible.

 **Jane:** Look, if he’s broken another building then I take no responsibility – I told him he had to be careful with his lightning.

 **Darcy:** It’s not that.

 **Darcy:** He wants to help. If there was an Olympic medal for enthusiasm then I think he’d probably beat even Steve to the gold.

 **Darcy:** It’s just that he seems to really want to share his war stories. And they aren’t exactly suitable for children’s ears.

 **Jane:** He did well reading the books.

 **Jane:** Have you tried just giving him a script?

 **Darcy:** He doesn’t follow it half the time. And when he does Loki manages to change half the words so it just sounds like gibberish.

 **Jane:** Urgh, Loki. I don’t know how you’re friends with him.

 **Darcy:** He’s really not that bad. You know I appreciate someone who truly understands the art of sarcasm.

 **Darcy:** I think being around Thor just brings out the extremely mischievous child in him.

 **Jane:** Yeah, I really don’t know what you were thinking putting them together for that livestream.

 **Darcy:** I’m blaming it on sleep deprivation.

 **Jane:** Maybe get him to do something else. Oooh, get him to bench press the other Avengers – that’ll make everyone happy.

 **Jane:** Especially if he does it shirtless.

 **Jane:** Sorry, I’ve got to go now. I sent some samples for testing and the results are due.

 **Jane:** Talk to you in a few days.

* * *

**Clint:** I think you may have broken the internet with the Thor video.

 **Darcy:** I can’t really take the credit. It was Jane’s idea.

 **Clint:** She wanted to see him shirtless then?

 **Darcy:** Guess so. No idea why she needed the video, though. He visits her pretty much every week.

 **Darcy:** She says they’re ‘just friends’ now, but I’m like 84% sure she’s lying to me.

 **Clint:** We’ve got a bet running about that. You want in?

 **Darcy:** Usual $100 buy in?

 **Clint:** Yep.

 **Darcy:** Put me down for them being caught in a compromising position as soon as they’re both back at the Tower.

* * *

**@LaceyChambers25**

The weekly children’s exercise class @CaptainAmerica is doing on @AvengersQuarantine is the highlight of the week at our house. I get to ogle Captain America, the kids have loads of fun exercising and my husband has half an hour to work in his office upstairs without any interruptions.

**@JamesKingKong**

Watching some @AvengersQuarantine on my lunch break. Hard to pick a favourite but I definitely enjoyed the recent video of @RealHawkeye and Black Widow powering through an assault course including lasers, rings of fire and what appeared to be a reconstruction of the Indiana Jones giant boulder scene. Quality entertainment.

**@StarsInHerEyes89**

So who else is an adult watching Storytime on @AvengersQuarantine and enjoying it just as much as (or even more than) their kids?

**@AvengersForever1034**

Anyone saying @OfficialAvengers should be doing more is clearly ignoring the educational and entertaining videos posted on @AvengersQuarantine, the fundraising they’ve organised, the donations they’ve personally made, the virus vaccine their labs are helping to develop and the fact that they are still keeping us all safe as best as they can in this pandemic. Avengers Forever!

* * *

_I know I’m really lucky. I have plenty of room in my house, and lots of open space to get fresh air and exercise. I’m in a house with two other people and I’ve got loads of other friends and family happy to text or video-chat or call me. I’ve got plenty to entertain me and a job I can do from home. I know a lot of you don’t have all of that – some of you may not have any of it._

_I can’t promise you that we can make everything better. There are some things even superheroes can’t do. But at least you can see now that there are plenty of heroes that aren’t super, they’re just normal men and women – doctors, nurses, carers, teachers, supermarket workers and all those putting themselves at risk to look after the rest of us. And what I can promise is that the Avengers, and all of us associated with them, will continue to do our best to keep you safe, to keep you entertained, to teach you what we can, and to donate and raise funds to try and support the most vulnerable people in these difficult times._

_Just remember. It’s ok to be scared or sad. It’s ok to cry. It’s ok to sit in your pyjamas the whole day and binge watch your favourite show, or make elaborate meals for one just for something to do. It’s ok to spend hours talking to your friends, and it’s ok if you’d rather not talk to anyone at all. It’s ok to not be ok._

_Stay safe, guys._

Avengers: Quarantine Edition Youtube Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Image credits are as follows:
> 
> Steve (Chris Evans) reading a book - https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/6NR_OPLJrM4Vn7QL1WfGcZeNkMg/fit-in/1200x630/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-:fill-!white!-/2020/04/03/670/n/24155406/85b782a45e8750deaf0c51.00718973_.png
> 
> Wanda & Vision cooking - https://cdn.onebauer.media/one/empire-images/articles/5cc19214133d503e3a492a0f/scarlet-witch-vision-civil-war.jpg?quality=50&width=1800&ratio=16-9&resizeStyle=aspectfill&format=jpg
> 
> Jane (Natalie Portman) - https://www.masterclass.com/course-images/chapters/1476/class_overview/1552366526-image.jpg
> 
> Shuri (Leitita Wright) - https://i.ytimg.com/vi/HxMgIgmix_4/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Bruce (Mark Ruffalo) - https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ii2NeA807OA/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Clint (Jeremy Renner) playing guitar - https://66.media.tumblr.com/f90034456fb91421f5d9af3a0fefb73e/tumblr_picmxaHvQ61uga9ldo1_1280.jpg
> 
> Darcy & Loki (Kat Dennings & Tom Hiddleston) - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BYkmsyyCYAAakwi.jpg
> 
> Steve (Chris Evans) & his dog - https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F35%2F2016%2F08%2F03202004%2Fchris-evans-22-push-up-challenge-feature.jpg
> 
> Thor (Chris Hemsworth) & a koala - https://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2018112/rs_600x600-180212095502-600-chris-hemsworth-koala.jpg?fit=around|600:467&crop=600:467;center,top&output-quality=90
> 
> Guardians of the Galaxy - https://d13ezvd6yrslxm.cloudfront.net/wp/wp-content/images/Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Vol.-3-on-hold-700x300.jpg
> 
> Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Clint & Steve (Avengers Cast) on a Zoom call - https://www.etonline.com/sites/default/files/styles/video_1920x1080/public/images/2020-05/eto_trend_kca_bestof_050320.jpg?h=f5d4af08&itok=nPQu3e7q
> 
> Darcy (Kat Dennings) - https://stylesatlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Kat-Dennings-without-Makeup-3.jpg


End file.
